Heretofore, skimmer apparatus for the recovery of hydrocarbon material floating on the surface of a body of water have utilized rotary drums for contacting and removing the material. A scraper is normally provided for contacting and scraping the outer surface of the drum to remove the material from the drum for collection within a lower collection reservoir where it may be removed by a suction line. The outer cylindrical surface of the drum is subjected to the scrapping or abrasive action of the scrapper and must be abrasion resistant for prolonging the life of the drum or outer covering on the drum. In addition, the outer cylindrical surface of the drum should be texturized or roughed in order to provide an adhering surface for the hydrocarbon material. It is has been difficult to provide an outer covering or surface for the drum which has required properties for being sufficiently abrasion resistant while providing a sufficiently rough or texturized surface for adhering hydrocarbon material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,083 dated Apr. 6, 1993 shows a skimmer having a rotary cylindrical drum including an inner layer of a plastic material about the drum and an outer oil contacting layer secured to the inner layer. The second outer layer is formed of a non-woven mat made of polymer fibers which provide an adhesive outer surface for oil. The inner and outer layers are cut away when replacement is required. Thus, two separate layers over the drum are required and an inner layer by itself has a thickness between twenty and fifty mils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,896 dated Jun. 20, 1972 shows a skimmer apparatus in which a rotary drum is mounted on the bow of a boat or barge and the oil adheres to the drum surface for removal by the action of a wiper blade. The drum or collection member has a relatively smooth surface coated or otherwise formed of a material including a high molecular weight hydrocarbon material, such as nylon. The drum surface can be fabricated of the high molecular weight hydrocarbon material or a coating may be applied to the drum which may be metal, plastic or the like. When a synthetic hydrocarbon material is used such as nylon, the entire roller may be fabricated, such as by casting. By using a relatively smooth collection surface having a high molecular weight solid hydrocarbon material, the oil adhering to the collection surface is wiped off minimizing wear and the need for replacement. In one embodiment, endless conveyor belts are utilized as the collection member to remove oil from the surface of a body of water.